cheating the polygraph
by Los Desperados
Summary: Charlie leaves Willoughby, hell-bent on revenge, but this time she's not alone. Jason/Charlie.


**status **complete  
**background **post-1x20, 2x01!AU  
**warnings **sexual themes  
**notice **I've felt complied to write something about Jason and Charlie for a very long time. I've always been an avid fan of them, and Jason's death left me heartbroken. Especially since Charlie told Miles that she would have given them another chance. Fuckin' Kripke. Anyway, this takes place in an alternate Season 2, where Jason managed to get into the Tower and, after the bombs dropped, followed Charlie in her quest to find and kill Monroe. I've got finals coming up, so this is kind of an apology for anyone waiting for updates. I'll see what I can do in the next few days.

* * *

**cheating the polygraph;  
**_there was nowhere they could have gone and they went there anyway._

* * *

Charlie let out a groan of frustration as he pushed her forcefully against the dirty wall of the bar, trapping her with his much larger body. She knew it had been a bad idea from the get-go, but at that moment, it had been their only option. He bruised her lips with fervent kisses and she clawed at his sculpted torso in retaliation, trying to give back as much as she took. Their tongues battled in a war that could have no winner, competing for the sake of besting each other.

"I don't like the way he was looking at you," he whispered harshly against the skin of her neck, as his fingers found their way into her pants with the accuracy that results from hours and hours of practice.

"I doubt it was only the way he looked at me," she threw back with equal harshness in her voice, her breath hitching when his fingers entered her without notice. It wasn't usual for him to be this rough on her, this violent. He was usually a calm, collected and tender lover who worshipped her body like a temple.

"Yeah," he snarled, burying his fingers knuckle-deep inside her. "He _touched_ you. Nobody's allowed to touch you, remember?"

But now she had made him jealous.

Charlie made a mental note to get back at him for that comment in the near future. They both knew that any claim he gibbered about having over her was false. She would never be a man's property, even if she happened to be head over heels for said man. But the combination of his fingers bruising her internal walls as his teeth scraped against her pulse provided too much stimuli for Charlie to ponder on semantics.

Her breath hitched as he hit a particular spot a moment later, and with the call of his name she came undone. Her eyes burned as bliss consumed her, and she shut them tightly. The waves of pleasure washed over her like a wild sea, making her breath labored and sharp. She didn't how he managed to control himself sometimes. It wasn't the first time they had found themselves making out in public and ending up pleasuring each other. But it was a wonder how he always managed to get her off and making it look like they were barely scraping second base.

Charlie opened her eyes slowly and pressed a soft, languid kiss against his full lips, drawing his head in to rest her forehead against his. She could see it in his eyes that the fire was still on. The bulge in his pants was rather obvious as it ground against her lower belly. There was no doubt that he would have her on a flat surface the moment they found themselves somewhere private, but for now he was holding up pretty well. God bless all that military training.

"You're not really mad at me, are you?" she asked a few moments later, after she had recovered from her orgasm.

He chuckled, dragging her bottom lip between his teeth for a small nip. "No. Just jealous. You know I hate the way those guys look at you, like you're a piece of meat. You don't deserve that."

Charlie nodded. She hated it, too. She had come a long way from being a shy girl with dreams of leaving home and seeing the world. She had learnt that the world was a lot different from what she used to fantasize. In the past year, she had lost everything she had ever cared about; her dad, Danny, Maggie, her home. She had been thrust into a war bigger than anything she had ever expected, done things beyond her imagination, and it had shaped her into a whole new person. She was anything but a piece of meat for lecherous drunkards to nibble on.

She was a fighter; a killer.

The only reason she was the one to extract information was because the people they usually came across in their journey were mostly men. And despite a few special occasions, they doubted that his bulky frame could do much to charm a man into giving away precious info. Not that this hadn't been the case a handful of times in the past. But the bartender — Jeff, if she recalled correctly — in this bar definitely didn't seem to swing that way.

"Well, it has gotten us this far," Charlie condescended with a sigh, even though they both knew she hated playing bait about as much as he did. "And I guess I got used to it. It's not like it's true anyway."

He kissed her mouth fully this time, lapping lovingly as if trying to soothe a wound. "Yeah."

Charlie allowed herself to get lost in his tender kisses and soft caresses as he helped her ride out the last waves of her orgasm. Well, damn this man and the wonders he could work on her body.

"Jason?" she whispered a moment later. The soft buzz had left her ears and the loud folk music coming from the other corner of the bar began to thrum in her head.

He barely registered her words as he placed feathery kisses against her jaw. "Hm?"

"I love you."

Jason pulled back to look at her with a raised eyebrow. Between the two of them, it was usually him who professed his feelings to her on a more frequent basis, using words along with actions. Charlie had always inclined towards actions more, seeing that whenever she tried to express what she felt in her heart, her mouth wouldn't cooperate. Sometimes he teased her about it, saying that she was afraid of uttering those words, lest that they would bring something unnecessary between them.

Trouble was, they both knew that they were already in too deep, and no words could ever change that.

"Charlie—"

She pushed two fingers against his mouth to silence him, and quickly took them away when he tried to draw them in his mouth. "I know I don't say it often, but I do. I mean, you've followed me to the edge of the world and back. You chose me over your own family back at the Tower. You were there from the very beginning and now, after everything, you're still here. That's not something a lot of people have."

"What, a personal dog to follow them around?" he joked half-heartedly to alleviate some of the gravity of the situation. She slapped his arm in return, showing that she was indeed serious and would not tolerate with his bullshit at this particular moment. "Yeah, I know. It's alright. You don't have to say it; I know."

Charlie grinned at her soldier and pulled him in for another kiss. This one was more passionate, but still slow and loving. When they broke apart, Jason grinned and eased her down on her feet, giving her a moment to adjust herself before reaching out his hand.

"Now let's go find Monroe."


End file.
